Meet Me at the Stairs
by GlambertGleeSA
Summary: "I used to live in a box world with these dictionary feelings. Everything was planned out. Until I met you."


**A/N: sorry if there is weird spacing. My computer is being frustrating.**

**Meet Me at the Stairs**

"I used to live in a box world with these dictionary feelings. Everything was planned out. Until I met you." Blaine was talking to the mahogany door that wouldn't open for him. It was a unseasonably cold April evening, a Friday. Most would know only one of the inhabitants of the room behind the door would be home on a such a night but Blaine knew they were both home. He left a small knock on the door, hoping for some acknowledgment from the other side. When he received no response he huffed and continued speaking.

"You were exciting and different and held a world behind your eyes I never knew existed. I felt…free around you; a type of high with the worst hangover. But I realized it too late. It was all a sham, wasn't it?" No sound escaped the closed door. Blaine blinked and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I knew how to behave around everyone; I was a well-groomed house dog. But except you. You made me feel Sebastian, feel things I'd only read about. And I know you felt them too." A rush of memories flooded in his mind. A handshake that started it all, a cold coffee, an even colder slushy. Walking down the spiral staircase, a rip-off Nightwing costume and a stolen trophy. Soft touches and stolen kisses, the sound of an even heartbeat against his head. It was too much. "Two years ago a boy walked down Dalton's staircase and met his savior. Five months ago I did the same, though I was the former in that situation. Sebastian you saved me. Pick me up again, please. Meet me at the staircase again. I need you." With that Blaine left and drove the hour back to his home

The sun was shining, April showers forgotten. The seniors had Thursday off and Blaine knew how he was spending his. The drive to his old school was quicker and more relaxing than usual, a mood that greatly contradicted the turmoil currently taking place in his head. Today was the day. Sebastian would be there. He knew it.

Navigating the halls was easy. Whenever Blaine entered the school he felt as if he gained a few inches and a bigger smile. He almost wished he'd returned. The soft bell, much easier on the ears than his own school's, rang to release the boys from their classes. Blaine was currently at one of the top floors that housed the science wing of the academy. He followed a string of younger uniformed boys down the spiral staircase that changed his life twice. And hopefully for the third.

As Blaine began to reach the base of the stairs his heart was in his stomach and sweat was coating the back of his neck. He looked over the shoulder of the boy in front of him to see a tall, familiar figure with his back to the stairs. Blaine took a deep breath and tried not to smile too brightly. Only when the boy in front of moved did he sense that something was wrong.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed, more to himself than the still figure not far from him. Once the taller boy in front of him shifted did he see that the figure was not who he was waiting for. Blonde hair and broad shoulders filled out the Dalton blazer rather than the brown hair and lanky figure he was expecting.

Hunter's hand rested on Blaine's shoulders as he turned around to greet him. His blue eyes held a sad look, one Blaine did not know the other boy was capable of showing. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Blaine knew what this meant. It was the end of the road. And Sebastian wouldn't even face him himself. He felt the urge to cry, to yell, even to punch Clarington across the face. But his limbs stayed still. His emotions were gone, leaving only a feeling of understanding. "Tell him I said goodbye," Blaine managed to choke out to the Warbler captain. Hunter nodded solemnly and patted him on the shoulder. Blaine turned and walked out of Dalton Academy for the last time, holding back tears.

He turned his iPod on and let it play though he didn't hear anything. The sun was still bright, as if God were mocking him. "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING WESTERVILLE" was printed in blue letters on the sign but Blaine knew he was leaving much more. The drive home was monotone and the only lyric he caught was one he sang a lifetime ago. One he understood. "_Why can't this crazy love be mine?"_


End file.
